


Finally

by Thunderfire69



Series: Random Avengers shit that I’ll probably never write anything like it again [2]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki Laufeyson, Ficlet, Gay, Genderfluid Loki, M/M, Married Couple, Pansexual Tony Stark, Short lil thing, Tony and Loki have a daughter, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Finally, he was happy.





	Finally

Loki loved Tony.

 

Every morning when he awoke, his husband would quietly ask, “Pronouns?”

 

He’d repeat this at lunch, and at dinner, careful to never slip up and careful to respect whatever gender Loki was at any given time.

 

Even when the physical change was painfully obvious, like on Loki’s female days, the quiet, almost whispered question would still be asked.

 

On the days when Loki was in a foul mood from the nightmares that had plagued him the night before, or when any small thing could trigger a bad memory, Tony would stay right by his side, an ever steady presence, never once even thinking of leaving him.

 

When they’d first told the world that they were dating, a good few years ago now, Tony had stood right beside Loki, keeping his arm around him the entire time to steady the god.

 

When Loki had come out as genderfluid to his brother and the Avengers, Tony was there, their hands never, not once, separating for the entire time.

 

So of course, when Tony announced that he would like to adopt a kid, Loki supported him.

 

As nervous as he was, terrified even, he supported his husband, as he had always supported him, and there was a small undertone of excitement that unfurled inside of Loki.

 

Now, sitting in the dimly lit room, watching Tony and their daughter sleep, he realised how lucky he was.

 

He had the perfect husband, an amazing daughter, and the best life in the world.

 

Finally, he was happy.


End file.
